Game animals often run or move for considerable distances after being shot by bow hunting arrows, which means hunters often have to track the game animals for long distances before the game animals expire or become exhausted. To that end, animal tracking devices mounted on the arrows are often used for tracking game animals after the arrows hit the game animals. However, the arrows sometimes pass through the game animals' hides entirely, fall out of the game animals, or break off, which results in the animal tracking devices being left behind as the game animals run off. In these instances, hunters must then track the game animals conventionally. Animal tracking devices are also difficult to mount onto arrows, and improperly mounted animal tracking devices may fall off the arrows in flight or may cause the arrows to become unbalanced and miss their target.